Somebody,Someone
by CR Foxhound
Summary: In Tokyo-3,when it rains,it pours.Another Korn songfic.read&review,flame&stuff.Rated for some language and other kinda bad things


SOMEBODY, SOMEONE

Evangelion owns all

Rain poured on Tokyo-3 from black clouds. The streets were deserted except for the rats and the lost souls who wandered them. Lightning struck and the proceeding thunder sound like an atom bomb.

The apartment was dark and seemed desolate. Beer bottles lay around here and there. The hallways were momentarily lit up up the lightning and the thunder shook the windows. Shinji lay fetus-like in his bed. His arms wrapped around his chest, hands resting on his shoulders. He began to tremble

as sleep crept up from behind him and he started to dream...

Shiji walked between the rows of lunchtables, holding his tray in his hands. The cafeteria was more crowded than usual. He made his way towards a table populated with a group of kids talking about sports. As Shinji was about to sit, he noticed everyone at the table had stopped talking and stared at him

__

I can't stand to let you win

Shinji gave a nervous smile and went to another table. It was crowded and nonone seemed to notice him. Shinji cleared his throat. The student didn't cease from their conversation and ignored Shinji

__

I'm just watching you 

And I don't know what to do 

He saw an open spot on another table and made his way towards it. But before he could sit. Someone crashed into him, making him fall to the floor. The lunch on his tray table splattered on his shirt

__

Feeling like a fool inside 

Feeling all that you hide 

Asuka looked down at Shinji and the mess on his shirt. She tapped the girl next to her and pointed to boy on the floor. The pair proceeded to laugh. Then more and more joined in the spectacle; soon the entire room erupted in laughter.

__

Thought you my friend 

Seems it never ends 

Shinji threw the tray off of him and did his best to clean himself, trying not to be effected by laughter. Then Asuka pushed him into the middle of the room. Shinji felt 500 pairs of eyes staring right at him. He began to shiver under their scrutiny

__

I need somebody, someone... 

Can somebody help me?

Then 1000 handfuls of fresh cafeteria food made its way to the target in the middle of the room. Burgers french fries, ketchup, lettuce, four kinds of juice, leftovers from last week; a package of chocolate pudding exploded on Shinji's face.

__

All I need is some pain 

Not just for me...

Then came the laughter. Everyone, the lunchclerks, even the janitor. Shinji wiped the chocolate and tears from his eyes and ran out the cafeteria.

Shinji trembled and whimpered as he went further into his dream...

He was in a dark room sitting in a folding chair playing his cello. Shinji played it expertly, perfectly. Gendo sat across from him, his arms folded and legs crossed.

Giving you with this and that-

Shinji finished the song and looked to his father. Gendo grunted and walked off.

__

Giving gave me nothing back 

It's all related to 

All the things I do

Asuka strolled by, smoking a cigarette. She handed Shinji and letter and walked off. Shinji opened it and read the message:

Dear Shinji,

Do us all a favor; please just crawl off somewhere and die

Love,

Everyone

__

Feeling like a fool inside 

Seeing all the things you tried 

I am nothing...

Shinji's eyes watered, he looked up and found himself in a cemetary. A grave was a few feet from him. Compared to the others, which look painstakingly prepared, this one certainly didn't get any attention. The tombstone was dirt and parts were missing. Shinji could barely read the epitaph:

HERE LIES SHINJI IKARI...

LIKE ANYONE GIVES A DAMN

__

I need somebody, someone

Shinji looked at the tombstone in horror. Is that how he was to everyone?

Rain began to fall and an old dog came by, sniffing the ground. He sniffed the tombstone, positioned himself, raised his leg and proceeded to relieve himself on the grave.

__

Can somebody help me? 

All I need is some pain 

Not just for me

The sight mortified Shinji. He was mortified even more when the dog turned its head to him, gave him a big cartoonish grin and thumbs up with its paw.

...The power went out in the city, and rain continued to pour...

Shinji ran down a dark alleyway, bullets whizzed by his head. Shinji could hear the soldiers' boots as they thumped on the concrete.

__

I look, a sign 

I need someone

Inside, to help me out 

Shinji ran up a porch, but the door was slammed in his face.

__

With what 

I'm trying 

I'm crying

Shiji ran from door to door, all with the same result. Noone would help him. He looked behind him. The soldiers were closing in.

__

I'm frying 

In a pile of 

Shit 

I'm dying! 

I'm dying!

I'm dying!

Shinji tried one more door. He banged furiously and shouted as loud as he could. Someone choking him from behind cut his shout. The soldier had a vice-grip on Shinji's neck and dragged him off.

__

I need somebody (someone!)

Handcuffed, Shinji was placed in front of a worn brick wall. Across from him a line of soldiers stood, guns held ready

Somebody (someone!)

The commanding officer barked an order. The guns were cocked and aimed at Shinji.He gasped and shut is eyes.

__

Someone...

Shinji sweated like crazy and his heart was thumping in his neck. He waited for his fate...and waited...waited...

__

I need somebody, somebody, somebody, someone 

Shinji opened his eyes and the firing squad was gone. So were his handcuffs. He was under a spotlight and Rei walked out of the darkness carrying a book.

__

Someone...

She him the book which was bookmarked. Shinji opened the book and saw it was a dictionary. The word "scum" was highlighted. Next to it was a picture of him. Shinji looked up to see Rei but no one was there. As always, he ended up being alone...

Misato cursed as she tripped over a beer can. She heard a howling noise coming from one of the rooms. It was Shinji's.

The window was open and the curtains flowed with the wind. Misato closed the window and looked at the boy shivering in his bed, his face covered with sweat and anguish. She covered him with a blanket. The sheet in front of Shinji's face was damp; he had been crying. Misato stroked Shinji's hair, bent down and kissed him on the forehead. The boy seemed to ease under the woman's touch and she smiled. Misato walked toward the door and looked back one more time.

"Goodnight Shinji"

She walked out the room and closed the sliding door.

The rain had finally stopped...

enD-


End file.
